


Locked Up

by raulism



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Cussing, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Relationship(s), Prison, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi is the heir to the Italian Mafia, recently incarcerated. And Nevada has come to taunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

He was slumped over in his chair, his jumpsuit a few sizes too large and falling off his lanky body. Nevada walked into the room - a noticeable figure in all black and leather compared to the white walls, khaki guards, and bright orange prisoners - he smirked to himself, loving the way one particular inmate’s eyes both lit up and darkened at the sight of him.. 

“Well, well. What do we have here? Sonny Carisi, heir to the Carisi Family, locked up.” Nevada laughed loudly and cruelly, every eye in the small visitation room glancing nervously at him before turning back to their own conversations.

“Shut the fuck up, Ramirez. Whaddya even doin’ here?”

“I’ve come to gloat, naturally. Although, I have to say, I’m a tad disappointed.”

“Oh, yeah?” He was snapping back now, the anger in his expression contorting his face as his hands gripped the edge of the table. “And what the fuck do _you_ have to be disappointed about?”

Nevada cocked his head to one side, appearing to study his opponent even though he had already won; they both knew he had already won. “This wasn’t how I wanted it to happen. It’s too _easy_. Because now, you’re in here, unable to control your territory and it’ll be like taking candy from a baby.”

His hand shot out lightning fast, grabbing Nevada’s wrist and squeezing hard. “I swear to fuckin’ god, Ramirez, I’m goin' to murder you the second I get out of here.”

“No touching!” A guard yelled at them from across the room and Nevada slowly pulled his arm back, ‘tsk’ing at Carisi.

“You’re losing your edge, old friend. And, coincidentally, as much of your territory as I can take in the next two years. It is two years, right? Not too shabby. Clearly that lawyer of yours was worth every penny. And mighty good looking too. You mind if I have her number?”

Carisi was glaring daggers at him, opening his mouth to say something but Nevada cut him off again, “And as for trying to kill me once you’re out, you should plan better this next time, because everyone saw how spectacularly you failed before. You’re lucky I’m _allowing_ you to live and serve out your sentence.”

Something seemed to shift in the air, a realization on Carisi’s part as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over your chest. “We both know that’s a fuckin' lie, Nevada. You couldn’t kill me. You’d never forgive yourself.”

“Is that what you think?”

“No, that’s what I _know.”_ His evil grin deepened in a way that Nevada both loved and loathed. He stretched his hand back across the table, surreptitiously rubbing his thumb over Nevada’s fingers, out of sight of any guards. “No one knows you like me, no one can _touch_ you like me.”

Nevada pulled his hand away roughly, “Is that your plan, then? How to get prison protection?”

“What? You jealous?”

“No.” What an absurd question, he scoffed at Carisi, “You can touch all the men you want, lord knows you’ll need it in here. Maybe your pretty face will finally be good for something.”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty.”

“I think you’re an idiot, getting yourself caught. Didn’t I fucking teach you better that?”

“The only thing I ever learned from you was not to trust anybody. Includin' you — when you slit my uncle’s throat right in front of me.”

Nevada shrugged, “It’s a good lesson. And he was a nuisance.”

Carisi’s fists slammed down on the table, drawing all attention their way as he fought to control his temper. His mask of indifference slid back into place as he studied Nevada. “It didn’t use to be like this. What happened? Hm? Remember when we were younger?”

“Life happened, Carisi. We both grew up, wanted bigger and better things, or, at least I did. You made too many fucking mistakes…And you did try to kill me.”

Carisi’s playful grin appeared unexpectedly, his moods as pliable and shifting as ever. “There is that. I meant it too.”

“I know you did.” He glanced at the clock on the barren, concrete wall, noting the time and his upcoming appointment. Standing, he looked down at the man across from him, someone he had never quite understood and never fully conquered. A man who was his one regret in life, and his worst vice.

“Leavin’ so soon, Ramirez?”

“Of course. Your territory isn’t going to become mine if I stay in here with you. That’s no way to run a successful business.” His words were deliberately barbed to annoy Carisi, designed to pierce the skin and stay lodged inside the mind.

“You’ll be back.” There was the briefest hint of hope in Carisi’s eyes, despite the mocking tone to his voice.

But Nevada only shook his head.

“No. I won’t. See you in two years.” He leaned over the table, his breath caressing Carisi’s lips, hovering centimeters away for a second that seemed to stretch on forever.

“No touching!” The guard was losing his patience, moving towards them to force the distance.

But Nevada was already finished, unsure of what exactly he had hoped to accomplish during this visit. He turned on his heel and left without another glance back.


End file.
